


No Place I’d Rather Be

by Soccer8



Category: Women’s soccer
Genre: Ali krieger/Ashlyn Harris - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer8/pseuds/Soccer8
Summary: Just some Krashlyn Fluff
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	No Place I’d Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic... I was bored and came up with this... let me know what you guys think...

Ali’s POV

It’s the quiet moments that are cherished the most. The times where no one else matters. As I wake up with my nose tucked into her neck, my arm lightly draped over her midsection and our legs tangled I realize that there is no place I’d rather be. The past few months have been a whirlwind. Between appearances at events, keeping up with training, the victory tour, my dads accident, wedding planning and trying to maintain some sort of balance.... to say the least it has been exhausting.

As she lightly snores away through her sleep, I am able to extract myself just enough to prop my head up so I can really take in every inch of my beautiful fiancée. Seldom do I get the chance to not only wake up before Ashlyn but to wake up with no scheduled commitments. Vacation allows us to stay in this bubble where it is just the two of us, where we don’t have anywhere to go, where we enjoy some quiet time with no interruptions. Where we get to be ourselves and just live in the moment.

As she sleeps, I take in every inch of her. She is so unguarded and peaceful, her body relaxed as if there is no worry in the world.

The sheets are a tangled mess from the night before, leaving several of her tattoos visible to my eyes. I slowly take my hand and trace the intricate details of the tattoos that tell the story of the women I fell in love with.

As I trace my hand over the body that I have learned every detail of over the years, I start to think back through the life that we have built together. Almost a decade ago we started out as two kids just doing what we loved, not knowing what could come to us in the future. I reflect back to what we have had to over come in order to get to the point where we can be out, proud and show our love to the world. If someone asked my university self what my life would look like, I guarantee I would not have come up with anything close to what I have now.... well I mean everything except for winning the World Cup.... let’s be real that was definitely something I pictured. Although this isn’t the life I would have imagined, I definitely wouldn’t change a thing.

Not many people can say that they have met their soulmate, let alone say that they have ever truly been in love. Well for me I can confidently say that I have found and felt what it means to love and to be loved. I fell in love with a person who is misunderstood by the people who don’t truly know her. She is loud, outspoken, passionate, competitive along with another zillion things but she is everything to me. People don’t understand how we as two vastly different personalities can fit together so perfectly. Well let’s just say it’s the perfect balance. She has definitely helped me grow into the person I have always wanted to become. She has helped me come out of my shell and really stand up for what I believe in.

It’s hard at times being in the public eye especially seeing the criticism that we receive on a daily basis. It’s times when the negativity never stops when I just want to retreat back into our bubble where it’s just her and I and ya our fur babies to.

As I get lost in my thoughts reminiscing on all the things that have led up to this point I don’t realize that Ash has started to wake from her nights rest until I hear a slight chuckle....

**_That’s 2 mornings in a row that I have woken up to you watching me sleep. Yanno we are on vacation, with no alarms so you could always try something like sleeping in past 8 am_ **

I don’t have anything to retort back with so I simply give her a chaste kiss on the lips, morning breath be dammed ... I mean we are way past that now

_**Good morning beautiful** _

I follow that with another kiss just for added effect

_**What’s all this morning love for?** _

**I just love you, there’s no other reason. Watching you sleep is actually on of my favourite pastimes**

_**Alex, your heart eyes are out again....Honestly though this is one of my favourite ways to wake up. You, me, naked in bed with no place to be. This is paradise.** _

She leans in kissing me to really convey how much love is behind her words

_**Ash my heart eyes are always out for you. Trust me, the fans have really started to notice, especially at our last few events... I just get so caught up looking at you, especially when you are delivering one of your motivational speeches** _

_**Hm well I don’t think it’s my speeches grabbing your attention... it must be the suits that you can’t keep your eyes off of. I mean you basically undress me with your eyes every time I’m in one.** _

_**Babe let’s be real you could wear a trash bag and I would still be undressing you with my eyes. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen so** _

_**Well Alex you must be looking in a mirror because the most beautiful women is definitely the one I’m looking at now** _

_**Look who has their heart eyes out now sweet talker** _

_**Only for you babe, only for you** _

**_Can you believe that in less then a month we are gonna be married, I mean we have come such a long way and I’m so excited to get to call you my wife_ **

**_This wedding can’t come any faster, our journey has brought us to this point and I wouldn’t change a thing. Also I can’t wait till I get to call you my wife either. Luckily our ever so dedicated fans have a countdown so every time I go on Instagram I get a handy reminder of just how close I am to getting to see you in your wedding dress. Honestly the suspense is killing me._ **

**_I can’t wait to see what you will be wearing. The suspense is killing me to. But it will be totally worth it in the end._ **

At this point ash is on her back with me laying basically on top of her. We don’t need anymore words to convey how we feel. Our eyes locked on each other says it all.

_**So Alex what do you want to do today, I mean we are up soooo early we might as well get up and go explore** _

_**Ooh let’s go check out the beach, I need to get my tan on** _

_**Sounds like a good plan baby, do you want me to order some room service while you go start getting ready** _

_**Babe let’s be real, you and your hair take the longest to get ready so how about I order us some room service while you go start getting ready** _

_**You know me to well Krieger** _

_**Ya ya go get ready** _

_**As she gets out of bed I lightly smack her on the ass** _

_**Or on second thought... we can stay in bed all day and have our own fun** _

_**Ash we are on vacation we are not wasting our day in bed as lovely as that sounds, now go get ready so that we can get out of here and get in the sun** _

_**Ok women I am going** _

She looks back and smirks as she retreats to the washroom

Ya my life is definitely way better than anything I could have ever imagined. I get to spend every day with my best friend, my soul mate, my teammate and soon to be wife. Nothing gets better than this.


End file.
